


Routine

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, morning visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: Tenshouin Eichi thrives on routine, and he’s made space in his for you.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Routine

The knock on the door comes as little surprise, although usually he's alone when you arrive. He doesn't miss the look on Hasumi's face as he invites you in- but he doesn't acknowledge it either. If Hasumi insists on interrupting his morning routine, he can wait while the most important part of his day is fulfilled on schedule. Tenshouin Eichi thrives on routine, after all. 

Working you into his had been difficult at first, but seeing you in the mornings seemed to energise him a little more, and made chance meetings with you during the day even better- getting some extra time with you could never be a bad thing. Your morning talks were something just for you, the few moments in the day where he could let his guard down in the privacy of this small room. They were short, just enough time to allotted check in on each other before classes, but they left his heart feeling warmer and a genuine smile on both your faces. Had it not been for the "urgent business" Hasumi had insisted they discuss, he'd have kept this secret between the two of you, but fate isn't always kind. Besides, it's not like Keito doesn't know already about you. He'd been the first to recognise Eichi's crush, and the one to explain to him what he was feeling. (Eichi had never had a crush before, and when he fell for you he fell hard. He'd assumed at first that he'd gotten sicker, planning to explain the way his heart was behaving to his doctor until Hasumi had questioned the way he looked at you- and then undertaken the surprisingly difficult task of explaining a crush to him. He'd almost asked Kanzaki to kill him to spare him the responsibility.)

A smile grows on the blonds face as you step through the door, and you're so focused on him that you don't notice the green-haired boy standing in the corner.  
"Good morning, my love." The student council president has eyes only for you, and Keito doesn't miss this. While he remains as formal and slightly tense as ever, something shifts in the air when you walk in. You whisper a hello, your first few words or the morning are always so quiet- not that he takes issue with that. On the contrary, he thinks you’re adorable.  
“Have you had your meds today?” A question you ask every morning, despite already knowing the answer. It makes him happy to know that you care to check. Your smile when he nods is sweet, and he worries that the way his heart speeds up will set off his ‘Eichi gauge’, but it’s thankfully not _that_ sensitive. As you take your usual seat, your eyes finally land on the vice president, and you jump slightly before flushing. “Oh I-I didn't want to interrupt. I can come back later?"  
"No need. You're a daily part of my morning, not an intruder- and you will always take precedence. Hasumi can wait a few minutes." He leans towards you slightly, hoping the movement will bring your attention back to him, and he succeeds. "How did you sleep last night?"  
"The same as I usually do, although the heat kept me up a little, you know how much I hate summer. How was your night?" You know he doesn't sleep well, and the expression you wear conveys concern- something you seem to hold a lot around him. He tries his best not to feel guilty about that.   
"Mine was fairly standard too, I'm afraid." Your simple nod tells him you'd known the answer to your question when you'd asked it. He does a good job of hiding his exhaustion, but you know him well enough that you can pick it up in his voice.   
"You can call me, you know? If you can't sleep, or if you're having nightmares again. I don't mind."  
"It wouldn't be right for both of us to be kept up, I can manage."  
"I know you can manage, Eichi, but if things can be improved then they should be- and I know talking to me helps you sleep, you've told me that before. I want to be there for you, no matter what time it is." You glance at Keito, as if slightly nervous to be having this conversation in front of a third party, but continue anyway. "You know how much I care about you, don't you?"  
"I do... I only wish I didn't worry you as much as I do." He has trouble expressing his feelings in general, but especially those of guilt for the amount of concern people hold for him. You in particular.  
"Hey," Your voice is soft, soothing, but ever so slightly scolding. "Don't do that to yourself. I'd worry even if you were in perfect health. It's how I care." He can't help but note how soft your skin feels as you take his hand in your own with the gentlest of touches, shooting another nervous glance at Hasumi. The other boys gaze seems fixed on the happenings outside the window with an unprecedented determination- presumably he's a little uncomfortable to be privy to such a private moment. "I love you, Eichi. Worrying about you is in the job description." The way his eyes sparkle as they meet yours once again makes your heart swell, and the sentiment he utters a few seconds later is one you're fully aware of the truth of, although it isn't one he conveys often.  
"I love you too...I always will." It almost sounds like a promise, like he's swearing fealty to you and you alone. In his mind, that's not a terrible way of describing it. Tenshouin Eichi isn't excellent at expressing his emotion, nor at understanding it, but the gravity of his love for you settles so heavily on his heart that it's impossible to ignore. He can't help but feel it's made a permanent residence there. 


End file.
